


golden sunlight

by flickerfonds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Astronomy, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerfonds/pseuds/flickerfonds
Summary: In the early hours of the morning, when everything blurs together, Dream falls in love.--or: dream is obsessed with space and also george
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	golden sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is my first time writing in a while but I'm back so hello :)
> 
> songs I looped while writing this:
> 
> pretty boy- the neighbourhood  
> midnight love- girl in red  
> red dress- postcard boy

In the early hours of the morning, when everything blurs together, Dream falls in love.

His eyes were always drawn to George. Maybe it wasn’t wise to become so obsessed, but rationality doesn’t quite exist when you’re bathing in the light of the morning. After all, who could blame him for wanting to stare at a pretty boy.

Everything about George was otherworldly.

His freckles were like stars, his skin a galaxy. The warm light danced across his skin, highlighting the marks scattered across his cheeks. Each one was intentional, Dream thought. How they rested across the defined yet gentle curve of his nose, perfectly complimenting the pale skin beneath them seemed too well thought out. Too delicate, too gentle to be an accident. They almost glowed, bright pockets of light poking through his skin to the world around them.

The milky skin of his neck was like a black hole. So tempting, pulling Dream in until there was no escape. The way it flushed pink when he got embarrassed, or how prominent bruises were, the deep purples and blooming reds mapping themselves across its vast expanse. Painting it like a canvas quickly became an addiction, leaving no room to run. Just one glimpse, and Dream was drawn in, never to leave.

Dream thought that he and George were like the sun and earth. A glowing being, illuminating everything it came into contact with, too good to be true. And something simple, caught up in the sun’s orbit, but yet placed perfectly to allow life to thrive there. They were so simple, a tale as old as time, yet Dream was still captivated by his warmth. George wanted to warm Dream, hoped he could fulfill him, and Dream was absolutely obsessed.

Eventually, this all encompassing love would consume him. Stars burn out and planets fall out of orbit. Dream knew this, yet he did not care. Just one moment of this pure bliss framed in a golden light was worth all of the inevitable loss. They could try to be different, Dream thought. If anyone could survive the dying of a star, it would be them. But that was not his current concern, as George’s delicate hands rest on his chest.

Little things like this pulled Dream back into reality. Out of his existential thought and back to the present. His speculation was almost habit, nearly unbreakable. But this simple beauty could bring him back down to earth, where he laid in bed with a pretty boy gripping onto him. Not out of necessity, but out of pure want.

There was no way to describe his hands other than elegant. Long fingers curled around Dream’s shirt, reminding him of the sun’s rays. So effortlessly they dragged him in, spreading warmth to wherever they touched. Too much contact was sure to be devastating, but the gentle heat they radiated alone was enough to pull him apart from the inside.

Maybe, once their star died, they could fade into a nebula, slowly dissipating into the atmosphere. Burn bright until they run out, and then eventually fade away, leaving behind the colors of their passion for all to gaze upon in the night sky. An intertwined network, too complicated for anyone but them to understand. A love for themselves, seen and admired, but never fully understood by anyone but them.

The cycles of the universe could work in their favor. Once everything has burnt out, leaving only a blank canvas, maybe they could start anew. One collision is all it would take, a simple spark, relighting the particles that remained through the dark night. When the sun rose, so did they, and as it fell they faded. Maybe this is why they could avoid the inevitable, the eventual burning of all stars ceasing for them and only them. Just a sun and his devotee, swirling around in space endlessly. The purples and blues all melding together, until it was just them that remained.

George couldn’t see what Dream described to him in the hazy hours of the morning. The colors Dream described with such intensity were just words to George. He couldn’t quite differentiate between the blues and purples of a galaxy, or the yellow and orange of the sun’s rays, but that was ok, he thought. He didn’t need to see every thread of pink running through a nebula to understand its beauty. The vividness with which Dream explained it to him would suffice well enough.

Where Dream was poetic and verbose, George was observant and concise. This was why they worked so well. George didn’t understand how he was like the sun, or how his affection was a star’s burning, but it didn’t matter because Dream would explain it to him, rambling about how their love was unlike anything he had experienced before. He would sit and listen, let the rapid movement of his lover’s lips tell him just how important what they had was.

This was why they would beat the system. A star was supposed to burn bright and die out, creating warmth while it existed and leaving an empty expanse when it finally blinked out of existence. But, when the star was built from a never ending source of warmth, it could live. It may dim some days, close to burning out for good, but it would never truly leave. Sometimes the star might lash out and harm those closest, scorching the earth nearest to it, but the grass would grow back eventually, and the star would recover, like their love would.

This golden light is why they would survive. Realizations that came filtered through curtains, only slivers let through at a time. Illuminating a part of a devastating whole, discovering it slowly enough to truly understand and defeat it. They were an anomaly, a love that would never explode nor fizzle out, and this was why. This honey glow was rare, only presenting itself to those who knew where to look for it. Maybe Dream stumbled across it by accident, not meaning to discover the true nature of his and George’s love. Or maybe he seeked it out, trying to understand the intensity and depth of his feelings. It did not matter in the end, as its presence was enough to salvage them. Long gone was the thought of this ever ending. As long as that sweet morning light graced their presence, they would be safe in its arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hello I wrote this in 1 hour at 1 am because I just think space is neat and also had dnf brainrot. thank u so much for reading and pls let me know if u enjoyed !! u can find me on twitter @gnfiuvr if u wanna come say hi or anything


End file.
